


Minecraft Episodes

by whatfandom



Category: Rooster Teeth/Achievement Hunter RPF
Genre: M/M, based off minecraft episodes, character death in this series but, minecraft au, they respawn so, you can read one chapter and not read the next
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-04-11
Updated: 2015-05-12
Packaged: 2018-03-22 07:08:01
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 7
Words: 3,674
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3719728
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/whatfandom/pseuds/whatfandom
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Freewood in every episode.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Capture the Tower (Episode 24)

**Author's Note:**

> Yes, I will be doing every episode if I don't get really lazy.   
> I have learned I take better notes on Minecraft for a fan fiction than I do for school. Who even am I?

Geoff had called all of them (plus a mystery guest- who wasn't so mysterious and whose name was Ryan) to a game. Not just to any game. To CTT (or Capture the Tower). They were meeting in the middle of the logo, in Downtown Achievement City. This was going to be fun, Gavin just knew it. He wanted to get out there as soon as possible, so he put away some of his gubs in his private chest and wiped down his creeper shirt and green jeans and walked out of his house. Only to look straight at a prisoner. What the fuck?

"Hi," he introduced himself, wary. "I'm Gavin."

"Hi!" The person, who seemed friendly grinned at him. "I'm Ryan. Geoff invited me today?"

"Oh! So, you're Ryan?"

"Yeah, Gav," Geoff walked up to him. "Ryan, you wanna change your outfit to something less horrifying?" There was a two second pause and before Ryan could answer Geoff spoke up again, "Aw, fuck it. You're just gonna be prisoner Steve today."

_Well. Okay, then._

~*~

"Uhh, Ryan. Don't hit me with that sword-" Gavin said slowly, cautionary. But Ryan hit him with the diamond sword and succeeded in knocking out the rest of Gavin's health.

_Oh, so that's how Ryan wanted to play?_

~*~

"Ryan!" Gavin screeched. "I'm going to fall don't-"

"I'll beat you to death with my giant cock!" Ryan shouted back, just as Gavin fell in with the cactus and _oh,_ that's _how Ryan wanted to play?_

**Deal.**

~*~

Gavin smirked at Ryan next time he respawned (which hurt like a bitch, by the way).

"Nice to cross swords with you, Ryan." Gavin practically purred. Ryan was confused just long enough for Gavin to stab him with the iron sword, pick up their half of the tower, and win for the lads. After they won and Ray went home suddenly, Ryan came up to him and whispered, "Lovely crossing swords with you as well, Gavino." Right into his ear, lips brushing the shell of his ear.

_So this is how they were going to play._


	2. Mounted Combat (Episode 27)

The Achievement Hunters have all been gone from Achievement City for at least 3 weeks. Honestly, that might of been the best. Gavin knew when they got back, he'd go back to seeing Gavin. And that was... Awkward. After CTT, they both decided to go back downtown together. Ryan was new and Gavin knew Achievement City like the back of his hand. So, Gavin walked Ryan back downtown. One thing led to another, Ryan didn't have a place to stay, it was just before nightfall and there weren't any sheep around. The first zombie was hiding ominously under a tree, ready to strike. So. Ryan came to bed with him. Long and complicated story short, they ended up getting off together the next morning before either of them were fully awake and well.

Then they fully woke up and sprung away from each other. And then Gavin left on a business trip.

That was all in the past, honestly. Ryan took out his emotions by ripping down part of Gavin's house (just a few blocks and paintings- nothing really). Gavin was gone for 3 weeks. It was all _fine_. Ryan even picked a permanent outfit.

Until Gavin came back. They came back into town screaming and yelling about some library and a garden and- honestly who knows. When they got downtown (because Ryan could seriously hear them from Mario) Gavin stopped yelling about libraries and started-

"What happened to my house?!"

Oops? Gavin made eye contact with Ryan, his mouth half open to start shouting again, Ryan gave a half little shrug. Gavin closed his mouth and went back in his house, hopefully to find more cobblestone, but mostly just to get away from Ryan's know knowing eyes. Also was Ryan in a motherfucking _kilt_? That made Gavin oddly uncomfortable in his creeper jeans looking at him. Shit.

~*~

“I’m going to go find axes!” Jack volunteered, annoyed after having to punch a fense for the hundredth time.

“Okay, good idea,” Geoff spoke up. “I think me and Gavin have some in Kung Fu House.”

“Okay!” Jack ran off, they weren’t that far from Achievement City. Maybe a two minute walk. Ryan watched briefly as Jack walked away. Not paying attention, Ryan shouted in pain when there was suddenly an arrow through his arm. Then he heard Gavin laughing and Geoff soon followed up with the giggling.

“Sorry, Ryan!” Gavin yelled through giggles. “I didn’t mean to!” By the time Geoff gave Ryan a piece of pork and Ryan pulled the arrow out of his arm, Jack was back and giving out diamond axes.

“I got it!” Gavin tried getting the axe from over the fense. Gavin accidentally dropped the axe back on the other side of the fence, “I don’t got it.”

“I got it!” Ryan shouted, sprinting over to Jack. He easily placed down two blocks of dirt to jump over the fence, but as Ryan was wearing a kilt and Gavin was right under him, Gavin saw right up his skirt. _Oh._

Once Ryan got the axe, he turned around to a flushed Gavin and smirked.

“I got the axe,” Ryan grinned. He winked and then trotted off to where Geoff was calling him to help break the fences.

~*~

“Ryan was the last one on a pig!” Geoff shouted, “Ryan has won mounted combat!”

“Is this for the Tower of Pimps?”

“Yes- no. Yes! Ryan has won the Tower of Pimps!”

“What?!” Gavin squawked, “This isn’t for the Tower of Pimps!”

“Yes, it is, Gavin.” Michael sighed, annoyed.

“No, it’s not!”

“Yes, it is, Gavin! That’s what Geoff just said!” Ray shouted, smacking himself in the forehead.

“Gav, don’t be a prick. Ryan won fair and square.” Geoff sighed.

“Yeah, Ryan won fair and square!” Ryan huffed, and in Gavin’s opinion acting like a little, snot nose brat.

“Ryan cheated!”

“No, he didn’t Gavin!” Michael screamed.

“Don’t be a prick, Gavin.” Geoff sighed. “You can put the Tower in front of Kung Fu House until me and Gav build you a house.”

“Okay!” Ryan chirped.


	3. Fishing Rodeo and Jamboree (Episode 28)

So. It was possible Gavin was procrastinating building Ryan a house so Ryan would have to stay with him. None of the lads were suspicious- yet. It was a possibility Ryan didn’t mind. There was a possibility that Ryan and Gavin were less than anything more than strictly friends, with a lot more orgasms involved than strictly platonic. But they were! Platonic. Just. They slept in the same bed and fucked each other a lot. Well. Okay. Not just friends. But. No feelings involved. Ryan wasn’t 100 percent sure as they’ve only been sleeping together for less than two weeks. All Ryan knew is he really didn’t want anyone, but Gavin to know, and Gavin seemed to want the same thing. Honestly, Ryan thought it was a great arrangement.

“Ry,” Gavin shook Ryan awake. “The lads are going to be awake in a minute. You gotta get up. Geoff is gonna wanna come in my house maybe.” He whispered gently. Ryan wasn’t claiming to be a morning person. And it’s a good thing he wasn’t claiming to be because he really wasn’t. But Gavin pressing his lips to Ryan’s in a good morning kiss, Ryan was starting to see the appeal.

“Hmph,” Ryan huffed. “Not even sunrise, Gav.”

“I know.” Gavin laid on his side, propped upon one elbow, facing Ryan.  “Unless you wanna explain why you’re in my house, in my bed at ass early in just our boxers."

“I know,” Ryan repeated Gavin’s words, because he did know. “I’m up.”

~*~

"It's just this way guys-" Gavin turned around to the face the lads, who were behind him. But he continued to walk backwards for the sake of time.

"Okay, Gav. Wanna explain what we're doing here?"

"Sure!" Gavin chirped. "Okay so we're headed to Achievement City Docks. We're going to-" Gavin was cut off by his own scream. His stomach dropped to his feet. He was falling out of the world. "Ryan!" He screamed in first instinct to reach for the older man. Ryan gripped Gavin's hand that was stretched out.

"Got you, Gav!" Ryan shouted back. Ray and Michael and Jack all had a moment of hesitation, due to shock and fear. Then they were in action, helping Ryan pull Gavin out of The Unknown. Gavin tumbled out of The Unknown, feeling his legs give out, he gave another gasp of fear, but fell right into Ryan's arms.

"Michael! Ray! Gavin?! Ryan! Jack- fucking someone! What happened?!" Gavin heard Geoff scream through Gavin's phone, which was on speaker.

"I'm okay, Geoff," Gavin assured, voice raw. "I fell out of the world, wasn't looking where I was going. I'm okay. Ryan saved my life." Gavin gave a small sigh, against Ryan's chest. He was slowly regaining his balance, so he let go of Ryan. But once all the lads had run ahead of Ryan and Gavin, Gavin pressed a kiss to Ryan's cheek when no one was looking and whispered a small, "thank you."

~*~

"This is the first annual Achievement Hunter Fishing Rodeo and Jamboree!"

"I have a question," Gavin said, dumbly staring at the sign in front of the docks. "What's a Jamboree?"

"It's uh- a fucking. A thing Boy Scouts do and tug each other's dicks." Geoff answered, jokingly. But Gavin still made eye contact with Ryan and raised his eyebrows. Ryan winked and Gavin snorted. God.

~*~

"This is the life. Fishing with my mates," Geoff used to the term purely to tease Gavin. “Time to just sit back, relax, get to know each other better. Anyone have any relationship problems they wanna talk about?” Geoff asked, mostly joking, but they all knew they could go to Geoff for anything (Gavin especially as Gavin was basically Geoff’s adopted kid, but they all were Geoff’s adopted kids if he was honest).

“How’s your girlfriend, Ray?” Gavin asked. Ray laughed,

“You know. A blow up doll. She’s good. How is your… Thing?” Ray laughed, addressing Gavin.

“You know. It’s a thing.” Gavin answered, shrugging. Ryan looked up quickly. What thing? Gavin had a ‘someone’? Gavin and Ryan made eye contact. Gavin smiled a little and shrugged. _Oh_. Ray was joking, but Gavin meant him.

~*~

“So, guys. We’ve been here for an hour. When exactly are we going to Jamboree?” Gavin asked, 100 percent, completely serious. He looked straight at Ryan. He was serious if he was looking at Ryan. Everyone laughed at him, but Ryan smirked at him. Okay. So he figured out where he was going to sleep tonight.  

~*~

"Someone nicked all my fish!" Gavin screamed, right as he checked his chest. "Who nicked all my fish?!" 

"Yeah," Ryan laughed, finding Gavin's annoyance funny. "Who nicked all his fish?!" 

Gavin glared at him. "Ryan?" 

"Yes, Gavin?" He acknowledged, reeling in another fish. 

"Bloke to bloke - Ryan? Did you steal all my fish?" 

"Gavin." He didn't even turn around from the water to look at Gavin. "I have no need to steal your fish." He smirked to the water. 

"Ohhhhhhh!" The whole dock exploded in variations of "GOT 'EM!" From all the lads. 

Gavin huffed and pulled a flint and steal from his book bag and just started setting Ryan's dock on fire. 

"Hey! Hey! Gavin!" Ryan screamed, jumping in the water to avoid burns. 

"Okay, okay. Chill out." Gavin laughed as Ryan came up from under the water, soaking wet and glaring at him.   
"Ryan's all wet!" He stepped forward to help Ryan out, only succeeding in stepping right into the still burning fire and catching his pant leg on fire. Gavin screamed loudly before jumping into the water with Ryan. Ryan laughed at him. "Now who's all wet?" 

"Still you." He pushed his foot under Ryan's kilt. Just to be annoying. 

"Gavin!" He screamed, quickly swimming away. 

"If you ladies are done with your water polo we have some serious fishing to finish." 

"Oh don't worry. We'll work it out later." Gavin raised his eyebrows. 

"Work it out like proper Boy Scouts we will." Ryan winked back at him.


	4. Achievement Hunter Raceways (Episode 33)

“Ryan,” Gavin shook him awake. Not as gentle as he would normally.

“Hng, Gav. What?” Ryan groaned, blinking his blurry eyes.

“You have to get up, Ry.” Gavin sighed. “The lads will all be awake soon. We have to talk too.” That had Ryan’s attention. ‘We have to talk’, sounded a lot like a breakup starter, which was weird considering they were only fucking.

“Okay?” Ryan sat up, rubbing the sleep from his eyes. “What’s up?”

“I think everyone is starting to notice. Geoff is giving me the ‘you know you can tell me anything, right?’ talk. And I think he knows.” Gavin bit on his lip as Ryan visibly paled. Geoff was basically top lad, president and king of Achievement City, basically. Gavin was also basically his son. I mean, they all were really, but Gavin and Geoff had Plan G and they were just _more so._

“Okay. Okay, so… What do you wanna do?”

“I know what I don’t want to stop doing.” Gavin tried to break the tension.

“That was awful, Gav,” Ryan laughed, bowing his head down and onto Gavin’s bare shoulder. “So?” He raised his head. “What are we doing?”

“Well, I think the main reason they take notice is because we’re always teasing,” flirting, “with each other when we all hang out and shit.”

“You think we should stop?”

“I mean… Probably. It’ll throw them off at least. Hopefully.”

~*~

“Okay, lads. This is Achievement Hunter Raceways!” Geoff announced. Gavin tuned him out, already hearing the whole speech on the way here.” He grabbed a boat, which Ryan immediately broke.

“Ryan!” He whined. “Don’t break my boat!” They all laughed, but Gavin just glared at Ryan. Ryan smiled softly at him, which made up for the boat breaking tenfold. They really did suck at being subtle.

~*~

Once they were off they were amazed at the Raceway, all of the characters were themselves, the creeper, the rose garden, the giant cake made from wool, a whole bunch of jokes within the crew. They all had headsets in so they could all hear each other, no matter where in the course they were. The creeper mouth was a popular way to go, but people were constantly dying.

Ryan screamed loudly in his ear as he fell to his death. Michael laughed loudly,

“I just saw Ryan pass me and then immediately die in the creeper mouth.”

“Did he really die in the creeper mouth?” Gavin asked, laughing of the irony the rest of the lads didn’t understand.

“Yeah, I did.” Ryan answered, apparently having respawned. Gavin could hear the cool tone in his voice and laughed harder. Not the first time he died a little in a creeper’s mouth.

~*~

“I think because Ray got stuck in the world we should all go on different places to fuck with them as they replay. So like, Gavin go somewhere, Geoff go somewhere, and I’ll go somewhere.” Jack planned.

“Okay, yeah, yeah. That’s a good idea,” Geoff agreed.

“I guess I’ll go somewhere too,” Ryan said so sadly, but it was kinda funny.

“Oh! Yeah, you too, Ryan. You go somewhere.”

“That was so sad!” Gavin giggled.

“Sorry, Ryan. Didn’t mean to forget about you,” Jack told him.

“Are you alright, Ryan?” Gavin asked.

“I’m alright, Gav. Don’t worry.” They made eye contact for a brief two seconds across the two different sides of the river and smiled at each other.

 


	5. Potions (Episode 35/36)

“Nice Team Dynamite, Micoo?” Gavin blinked nicely and innocently at Michael to hopefully persuade him.

“Yeah, sure. Nice Team Dynamite is in full effect!” Michael exclaimed. Ryan blinked at Gavin, kind of hoping they would work together this time, but Gavin picked Michael instead. He kind of glared at Michael and subtly bunced Michael off the mushrooms so he hit the ground too hard and died, only to respawn- not on the mushrooms- oh shit. Oh well.

Gavin glared at Ryan. “Very funny.” He muttered, climbing down the ladder to go and help find Michael.

~*~

“Hey. Hey, Michael,” Gavin whispered, which was redundant as they all had headsets in.

“Yes, Gavin?” He mined a few blocks of cobblestone to make their furnace.

“Should we kill Ryan?”

“You know I can hear you, right?” Ryan popped in the conversation, rolling his eyes.

“Shut up, Ryan. No one asked you.”

“Gavin, no. Don’t kill Ryan because then I will have to kill Ryan and save your ass.”

Gavin huffed and crouch walked his way over to where Ryan’s name tag was.

“Sneak attack!” He screamed and started beating on Ryan.

“Gavin, no!” Michael shouted, running after to where Gavin was with Ryan.

“I can’t beat off two of you, no fair!”

“Just lift your kilt, Ryan! That’ll throw Gavin off!” Gavin and Ryan both instantly stopped beating each other, only for Michael to burst in suddenly and take off the two hearts Ryan had left.


	6. Clouds (Episode 37)

“Ryan,” Gavin mumbled, then pressing his lips to Ryan’s. “Good morning.” He pulled away once Ryan started responding.   
“Morning, Gav.” Ryan mumbled.

“Ready for the day?” Gavin asked quietly, running his fingers through his own messy mop of morning bed hair. Ryan mumbled a small,

“Yeah, whatever.”

“You gotta get up, Ry Bread.” Gavin teased softly, poking Ryan in the bare stomach.

“God, Gavin. Fuck!” He squealed. He pushed Gavin on instinct, “I’m up, don’t be a prick about it.” Gavin glared at Ryan.

“I was just teasing.” Gavin muttered.

“Yeah? Well it wasn’t.” There was a full five seconds when neither of them said anything, then Gavin muttered,

“ Get out of my goddamn house, Ryan.” And that was it. Ryan pulled on his clothes, muttering the whole time and left.

~*~

Gavin laughed as he bunced Ryan, right off the- right onto a lower block. Oh fuck.

“You think you’re so funny, don’t you?”

“Yeah.” Gavin smirked, looking down at the older man. Ryan raised his fist and bunced Gavin back, which Gavin didn’t think he could. He hoped he was far enough away that Ryan couldn’t reach him. He was wrong. Gavin heard all of his bones crack one by one as he hit the ground. He screamed in pain before simply popping back up in his bed. That hurt every time.

~*~

“God, Ryan.” Gavin moaned gently into his ear, Ryan kissing at his neck and leaving tiny little bruises that he could easily hide the next day under his hoodie. Ryan kissed every inch he could, pulling off layer by layer of clothing as need be to get at more exposed skin.

“Mine.” He whispered against Gavin’s bare thigh.

“Anything you want, Ryan.” Gavin’s head hit his mattress as Ryan just kept kissing everywhere.

“Everything.” Ryan answered instantly. An easy answer to an easy question.

“You.” He kissed up and down Gavin’s hard cock. God. Ryan was actually going to kill him being this teasing and gentle.

“You’re so gentle when you’re not being a prick.” Gavin’s voice rose half an octave by Ryan wrapping his lips around his cock. Ryan laughed, sending shivers up Gavin’s spine.

“Yeah,” Ryan replied, pulling up to press kisses everywhere again. “I tend to do that with people I care about.” Gavin didn’t even get a chance to answer before Ryan was sucking again. That was the end to this conversation for a while.

 


	7. No Petting Zoo (Episode 41)

“Ryan!” Gavin cried. “Don’t steal my wolf. Ryan!” Ryan smacked the wolf and it started chasing him instead. Gavin smacked it again and it ran after him. Ryan smacked it and then dragged it all the way over to his square and got it in halfway in glass before Gavin could smack it again but this time- the wolf died.

“Gavin!” Ryan shouted. “You killed it! It was on my square! Gavin cheated!” Ryan stomped off. “If Gavin can cheat I’m going to, too.” Ryan broke two squares of glass on Gavin’s square, just enough for his zombie to get out and burn up.

“Ryan!” Gavin shouted. “Ryan’s cheating too! Everyone is cheating!”

~*~

“Ryan! For fucking- not again! Don’t steal another one of my wolves! Ryan!” Ryan punched the wolf once and it evaporated into stars. “Ryan beat my wolf to death!” Gavin pouted, not even putting an argument up this time, just walking away into the forest to find another wolf. Seeing the look of pure disappointment on his face, Ryan actually felt kinda bad. He followed the way Gavin went, but lost him immediately in the dense forest.

~*~

Gavin stumbled upon Ryan before Ryan found him. He was still kind of pouty about Ryan stealing (and killing no less!) his wolf not once, but twice. But when he saw Ryan, he was just punching bushes and tree leaves, muttering to himself.

"Got me whipped," Gavin heard Ryan mutter. Then not understandable words that were probably swear words. Gavin shrugged and smiled to himself. He watched longingly at Ryan for about twenty seconds before dropping silently out of the tree while Ryan was in his crafting mode and placed glass around him. Gavin stood proudly in front of him while Ryan still couldn't see him. After a minute Ryan could see him and he smiled. Then promptly walked straight into the glass. Gavin laughed, pointing comically at him.

"Gavin!" Ryan shouted. Gavin grinned at him.

"Hi, Ryan!" Gavin just had this proud glint in his eyes that Ryan couldn't stay mad at.

"Okay, Gav. Hi. Can you let me out?" Ryan sighed at him.

"But I finally caught something. I caught a Ryan."

Ryan just sighed again and Gavin sighed back.

"Okay, fine." He punched the glass and it broke around Ryan's feet. Gavin helped Ryan out.

"Thanks, Gav." Ryan sighed, but he was smiling this... Small, private smile.

"No problem, Ryan." Gavin grinned back. And Ryan just had to kiss him. Right there in the middle of no where forest.

"I'm rooting for you, Gav," Ryan told him. Gavin positively beamed.


End file.
